The Dark Days
by NotInUseDelete
Summary: Mickie James just switch schools that is the day her life changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Freshman Year**

''Dear Dairy,

Last year wasn't the best…..Guys where so mean. I cant trust them I really cant trust anyone. After my parents found out that I was cutting myself. They sent me away to behavioral hospitals…''

**Last Year (September) **

''Dear Dairy,

Everything at school is going wrong. New schools arnt fun at all. Atleast I knew one person there she made everything ok.A couple of weeks after that first day I didn't know what I did I was having fun but then SHE made everything a living a hell!"

I lay there thinking not wanting to ever go back to that so called school. Everyone says it's the greatest but not for me. It could be that I don't have a lot of friends anymore or maybe because they just don't like me. That is one think that I don't get at all I did nothing wrong to them but treat them nicely.

"Mickie! Its times to get up and get ready!" Mickie's mom said from the kitchen downstairs.

I sighed not wanting to go

"Don't make me get your father now!" She said trying to get her moving

"Fine!'' Mickie said trying to act sick

I sat up feeling horrible I don't know if its from forcing myself to be sick or that I had the feeling that I had to go. I got up turned the radio on like I always do, got ready, then went downstairs.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast you don't wanna miss the bus now" Mickie's mom said getting her a drink

I only took a few bits then drank the drink my mom got and I was gone

When I came home that day I just wanted to cry instead I pretended that everything was ok.

"Mickie how was school?'' Her dad said while getting ready for work

''It was ok" I lied

"Well I got to go to work see you soon and your mom should be home at the normal time" He said leaving

I took a deep breath and ran up to my room. I took out a very tiny box that is on my desk.

"I know this is wrong but it feels good"

I opened it and took out a razor blade. I looked at if for a second then lifted up my shirt and made the deepest cut on my hip. I saw the blood dripping down my leg. I felt so much better its believable. I love watching the blood run. Its like seeing all my troubles leave my body. I then took out the rubbing alcohol and poured it over a cotton ball and pressed it up against the newly cut. The pain and the sting from it feels even better then the cut. I laid down on my bed holding the cotton ball. I smiled for the first time that day.

After that sting left I throw it away and put the razor in the box then put it back.

**Last Year (September)(Two weeks later)**

As I enter my first period I couldn't help thinking I told my mom that I wanted to kill myself. Well I guess its better then hiding it all the time.

"Mickie the principal would like to see you" Her teacher said handing her a hall pass

I walked out of the class room not knowing what was going to happen. As I walked into his office I see my mom standing there I have know idea whats going on.

"Mickie please have a seat" the principal said pointing to the chair

I took the seat next to my

"Your mom says that you told her that you wanted to kill yourself this morning

I knew I was in big trouble. I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happen at the end of that meeting but I was going to find out shortly…..


	2. Chapter 2

**September (12:00am)**

I was sitting in this chair at this wield place. I wanted to cry,sleep and of course just get out of there.

"Micke im are going to take some vitals on you" One of the nursed said.

I just nod. I felt so sick to my stomach. I didn't know how long I was going to be there for. I have know idea whats going to happen in the morning.I guess I just have to "live in the moment".

"Mickie I know your tired but just bare with us we are almost done here" she said with a smile and led me into a room

"If u can just go into the bathroom, remove your clothes, hand them to me and we will do a body evaluation on you"

I went into the bathroom. Removing my clothes only keeping my bra and under wear on. I looked in there mirror.

"Is this better then hiding it to yourself?" I thought in my head with a sigh.

I left the bathroom and handed her my clothes.

"Thank you" she said take them going through them.

I looked at her as if what now.

"Im going to look through your body to see if there are any cuts or anything out of the ordinary"

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. This women I have never met was touching and looking at my body every where. She even asked me to pull down my under wear and she saw every part of my body. Even the cuts I made on my hips.

"Thank you Miss James" as she said writing some stuff down "Please go change and meet me back out there"

When she left I just wanted to go to sleep or cry at the least.

**September (Next day)**

I woke up to a man singing telling me to wake up. He brought me into a room so we were alone.

"Hello I am Mr. Walker" he said with a smile

I just looked at him. I wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Why don't you tell me why you are here?"

"I told my mom I wanted to kill myself. Then I guess she told the principal and well now I am here"

I thought to myself that I should just be honest with him. I hoped that it would make things easier.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" Mr. Walker said while writing stuff down in this black binder.

"I guess it might be because I get picked on at school. Well I just changed schools at first I did like the new school till things started getting out of hand"

"Have you ever tried to commit suicide?"

"Not really"

After he was done asking my questions. I walked back to my room. I saw this girl sitting on the other bed folding her clothes.

"Hi I'm Natasha" She smiled

"I'm Mickie" I said while sitting on my bed

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes is it yours?"

"No this is my 2nd time. I checked myself in this time."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I did because I wasn't doing to well. I started to cut myself again and my mom was going crazy on me you?"

"O well I told my mom I wanted to kill myself"

"I promise its not as bad as you think it is here"

" I hope not. What do we do here?"

"Well its 1o'clock now so we should be eating lunch soon"

"Great" I said in a sarcastic voice with a sigh.


End file.
